deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Pack
For the love of Magical Sky Fairy, learn to spell. Having to decipher some of this stuff is just unreal and not worth anyone's time. -Kanyo 19:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) do you have a pic to go with this?~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page : Added one in. EdgeZombie 21:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) This is not the stalker and if it was where is the prufe? : It's the best fit to the description. There are more than one all attacking Isaac and they all look like a pack. They're stalkers al right. Oh, and it's proof, not "prufe". EdgeZombie 15:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes this does not look like a toothy maw on legs at all it looks like some child with claws. :The SOURCE section is there for a reason. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) This is a surpisingly clean-looking article :)--LBCCCP 20:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No i stil think this is not the stalker in the special edition podcast thei talk about the stalker but then they talk about a "pack animal" the stalker and the "necro kid" are two difrent necromorphs but if you listen carefully they talk about a stalker and a pack animal difrent ways the pack animal try to swarm you in large numbers, the stalker atract you into a trap, the stalker and the pack animal are not the same necromorph! :'Luring you into a trap' could refer to a trap consisting of other 'pack animals', in effect 'swarming' the player if there are indeed enough of the creatures comprising said trap to count as swarming. SteveZombie 22:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I keep what i sed about the stalker until the Dead Space 2 game com out whit the evidence of what you are saing. oh and by the way were has this information came from? "It's death animation takes place when the Stalker leaps toward Issac. Issac will grab it in mid-air, and try to hold it off while it's clawing the air, trying to hit Issac. If Issac manages to survive, he'll hold the Stalker up and use his gun to smash it's skull in. If he fails, the Stalker will knock Issac onto his back, and stab him in the leg, before lunging foward and stabbing him violently. " plz tel =) :I believe its from the podcast provided by GameInformer or from the magazine itself.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I didn't hear anything about it in the podcast. Proof these things are called stalkers read the game informer magazine...shows a picture of them and w/e epxlains them too...if you are smart google it..thousands of times....or go to gamestop and ask for the magazine and fli pthorugh it... checked it out for myself the other day. it LOOKS legit... if so that is one scary looking creature. theres just something about the "childred" necromorphs ( stalker, lurker) that gives me the willies DisMEMBAH 17:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :The Proof that these things are not the stalker!!!! :see the litle text found in the game informer magazine!!! they are the kiddiemorphs!!! Adriano Tomás Portugal 15:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you sure that the comment is not intended as humor? Because Stalker certainly sounds a whole helluva lot better than "kiddiemorph". Similarly, kiddiemorph doesn't exactly match up with previous designations for the various necrotic recombinant forms. Auguststorm1945 16:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) well maybe i don´t know but thats is what was in the gameinformer magazine but maybe its the real name or maybe not. Gameinformer doesn't call them kiddiemorphs at all. I have the issue. KcDuDe5o0 19:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Doubt it'll be "kiddiemorph". That just sounds like an in-development nickname. Developers do it all the time. Especially Bungie. Frogger1093 01:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) dimentia appearance? I don't know if anyone else notticed, but the necromorph shown in the dimentia trailer, sometimes refered as a 'Face Hugger' or 'Dofmorph' by some, could be the stalker. It fits the description of 'a toothy maw on legs' than the child necro. Probably nothing, but the trailer seemed like it was showing the new forms that'll be common. I think this'll be the stalker, and the, um, 'Stabbers' will be seperate. The Real Stalker!!! This necro is the real stalker take a look!!! oh yeeeeeeeeeee ts proved on this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TukdkSrUug some one will have to change this page!!!!! :First of all, REMEMBER TO SIGN YOUR POST! :Secondly, the video just mentioned the new Necromoph forms. It didn't say the image is the Stalker. It might be the Crawler.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 18:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :No this is not the crawler! do you realy think this thing crawles? the crawler is a baby like necro like the lurker and second evan if this necro at the right isn´t the stalker one thing is for shore the necro of this page isn´t the stalker but yes the Pack Adriano Tomás Portugal 21:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Please refrain from calling us idiots; also, a slight reduction in sensationalism will improve your statements and arguments, insofar as they will not seem so hysterical. That being said, I fail to understand how your image is proved to be the stalker, as previous information seems utterly contrary. Please restate or at least clean up your statements. I realize that this may come across as overtly hostile - but this is getting rather old. Auguststorm1945 21:47, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::ok sorry for the other comment i have erraced itAdriano Tomás Portugal 21:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::On a completely separate note, that has got to be one of the scariest looking Necromorphs I have ever seen. It's like a............deer or something.DisMEMBAH 16:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :: ::by the look of the skull its a cow theres propabley a farm on the sprawl and thats were they get there meat from pact its the pact xbox magazine mention thier name in the description pact they are the pact Huh? the Stalker is called the Pact? Or the deer like thing? DisMEMBAH 12:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Legal Stuff they are the stalkers I've seen the photos and I've heard it on youtube by the makers of dead space 2 :Game reviewers played the game and confirmed these aren't Stalkers. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :this a** Ho*** arnt the stalkers for the love o klux!!! they are the pack DEAD SPACE In FACEBOOK have show the real stalker!!! it has a strange head and they are very ogly so i think some one shold replace the part were its seed that the pack are smart an put in the page of the real stalker or ill do it my self!! (by the way the pack arn't even close of being smart they just try to swarm you nothing more see the demo your sef) : :links or it didn't happen mate. And for Altman's sake sign your posts! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 12:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :you don´t tell me what to...hiieek...(drunk sounds)...hieek....ok.....Adriano Tomás Portugal 20:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) just for dear. : : Legal Stuff :Hmm. this stuff about the Infectors transforming children to make them a part of The Pack is very interesting and all...but: Is it legal? Isn't there a law that says children under x years can't be shown dead and or killed in media? Correct me if I'm wrong. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 21:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Shhhh...! We don't mention those laws on the Internet, especially here. Mr White 00:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Plus, if there was, there wouldn't have been dozens of dead lurker babies in game one. Mr White 00:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::ANd I think the law is you yourself can't kill or see them die. :::: Well then thats screwed, if that's the case. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 22:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: Watch the IGN Live Video on YouTube, on of the Producers talks about them and specifically names them "The Pack", saying "We created the Pack to scare the crap out of players.". Also, regarding the idea that children under X Years old, I would say no. These Necros look quite cool, plus we've forgot about the Lurkers. Oh,those Lurkers, aren't they silly? (Lurker standing behind me) Seriously, Lurkers are idiots! (Dies) Necromorph-X 10:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Wrong concept art In the Necromorph Analysis on Dead Space.com the Puker concept art has a picture of concept art from the Pack in it. It is what I now believe to be a Puker's face close-up with it's green corrosive acid coming out of it's mouth. Should the picture of this be moved to the Puker's gallery instead of this page?-General Q-Nek :Yes, you're right. Removing the picture. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 16:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Death scene proof? The section of the death scene says that if Isaac fails, the pack stabs him in the body, and then the rest of the pack stab into Isaac's dead corpse. I can't find a source for this, should it be removed? Oh, yeah, that was on some of the old GameInformer online articles about it. They've probably taken the pages down by now, but I have seen the death scene quote. Our one is acurate. Tazio1 Yes, I can't seem to find this either... Necromorph-X 10:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Proof does this is still being disscused? watch the dead space 2 demo, steve says"and we like to call this guy The Pack" while fighting the kid necromorphs, so yeah... 18:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC)mahboi Unfortunatly some Users are quite immature and pathetric, stressing the name "Kiddiemorph" or the "Stalker", even though their confirmed name is the Pack.http://deadspace.ea.com/#flash/mediaid=beat2flvbestiary-20100611034929392However, some people can't understand this... Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC)